dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza vs Hades
Frieza vs Hades is Peep4Life's thirty-second DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 2! Dragonball Z vs Kid Icarus! The Lord of the Underworld meets a tyrant of equal blood lust. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Underworld forces annihilated everything in the area: creatures, scenery and were meeting resistance from characters from all walks of life. Frieza was amid the conflict, he destroyed an Orne and flew towards a giant who was stood, watching the chaos. "Are you going to get your hands dirty?" Frieza asked, blasting a Monoeye. Hades shrugged. "I hadn't really considered it. Don't tell me, you expect me to fight YOU 'of all the resistance?" Frieza took exception to this. "You really don't know me, do you?" Frieza laughed "I don't really know anyone around here, I'm really just doing a little... Soul searching. Of course, not my own, we're harvesting whatever souls we can." Hades then leaned in towards Frieza. "Are you here to donate yours, or shall I just TAKE it from you?" Hades reached out at Frieza who pulled away. "Come and take it!" Frieza hissed. '''Here we go! ' Unveiling his Devastation Ensemble, Hades flew upward, multiple face cannons firing at Frieza. The tyrant easily cancelled out these attacks with eye lasers. "Nice attire!" Frieza chuckled. Hades grinned "Do you like it? It is a special occasion, so why not make the effort?" Hades smiled before firing homing lasers, which Frieza got caught up in. He pushed through and fired a Death Beam, destroying several face cannons. Hades turned his body and cast his hands, launching multiple colour projectiles at Frieza. Not knowing any better, Frieza attacked them all with Ki Blasts. As a result, Frieza took damage he could only assume was dealt telepathically. Frieza stabbed with his Death Fork, which Hades shrugged off. The God of the Underworld then launched a kick, which Frieza dodged. Frieza then flew back, firing Ki Blasts. Hades then gave chase. "Where do you think you're ''going?" Hades taunted. As Hades closed in, Frieza fired a Death Comet, stunning Hades. Frieza then delivered punches and kicks which Hades struggled to counter. He then summoned a twister, forcing Frieza to break off his assault. Frieza then began glowing gold, smiling at Hades. Hades looked confused. "Ermm, nice look?" Frieza chuckled. "Golden Frieza. It strengthens my abilities." Hades began to laugh. "Thanks for the input! Too bad it won't help." Golden Frieza then used his freezing powers, but Hades blocked with several projectiles. The God then grabbed a large piece of mountain and lobbed it at Frieza. The tyrant used Ki Blasts to destroy the move and fired a Death Saucer, cutting Hades' body in two. "Looks like you're not HALF the God you thought you were." Hades looked up "That's what YOU think!" Hades laughed menacingly as he regrew his missing half. Frieza nodded. "That was impressive." Frieza nodded, firing a Death Ball. Hades took the attack to the face, but regenerated his head and punched Frieza into orbit. Looking down on the planet, Frieza showed his cold nature. "TO '''HELL '''WITH THIS PLANET!" Frieza cried, charging up a Golden Death Ball. Hades flew into orbit as the attack destroyed the planet. "Say goodbye to your forces, fool!" Frieza laughed, using a Psycho Beam. Hades teleported behind him and tried to swallow him, breathing in. Frieza used a Ki Blast, hitting Hades in the face. Hades swatted him away like an irritating fly. "What you did merely helps my cause even further!" Hades chuckled. "All the lost lives, all the souls looking for somewhere to go." Hades then summoned the drill from his chest, nearly cutting Frieza in two. The tyrant used Emperor's Edge to cut the drill from Hades' chest. The God leaped into the air and drove his foot into Frieza. The tyrant slammed into another planet nearby. Hades then began charging up his deadliest attack, firing the devastating blast at the world, blowing it to smithereens. "Well, that sure was a thing." Hades summarised, before being met with a teleporting Frieza's Whirlwind Blow. The whirlwind pushed Hades back. "The absolute nerve of you..." Hades hissed, teleporting towards another world. He then sent several lasers from three directions at Frieza, who dodged and attacked with Ki Blasts. Hades then lunged forward, clapping his hands where Frieza was. "'BOOM" He added, for dramatic effect. Frieza then appeared before Hades' face. "I felt for sure I squashed you like a bug." Hades confessed. "You were wrong." Frieza stated, trying to attack with energy before Hades swallowed him. Frieza landed in the belly of Hades and made his way up the body, finding Hades' heart. Frieza attacked with a brutal Death Beam, blowing the heart up. Frieza was launched from Hades' chest and the Underworld God screamed in pain. Frieza laughed menacingly, turning around to the God he assumed he killed. "Don't get your hopes up." Hades grinned, looking into the eyes of Frieza. "I don't even know your name." Hades stated, allowing his face cannons to cover his healing process. Frieza smiled. "I'm Frieza-" Hades interrupted. "And I'm Hades. Now, nice to see you but I would really prefer it if you just died now." Hades then punched out at Frieza who telekinetically grabbed his arm and lodged it into a moon. Hades kicked out at Frieza and freed his arm "All better." Hades grinned. The God fired lasers again which Frieza dodged and used his forward momentum to impale Hades with a death laser. Hades cried out in pain, as Frieza fired again. The tyrant backed off and charged up a freezing attack. He fired, freezing Hades' lower body. Hades and Frieza simultaneously charged up attacks. "Let's end this!" They both cried out. Frieza fired a Death Ball while Hades used his deadliest attack. The two moves connected, before Hades' attack engulfed Frieza's... Along with the tyrant himself. "Looks like your new form wasn't so good after all!" Frieza fell down in two parts, but Hades squashed both parts with a large clap. Once again, he shouted "BOOM" for effect. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:Psychic themed DBXs Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Alien vs Creature themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant